IBA Body
The''' IBA Body''' (Japanese: ビーダマンゼロ, Bīdamanzero, B-Daman Zero), also known as the IBA Blaster in the Hasbro sets, is the basic framework for every B-Daman in the Zero System. It also appears in the Battle B-Daman anime as a generic B-Daman. They come in a multitude of colors. Parts Overview Each IBA Body skeleton consists of these components, all of which having areas to which Armor can be attached. Zero Head and Armor Connector The Zero Head is the area to which Head Armor and Visor pieces can be attached, via three prominent slots; two on the sides, and one on the forehead area. On the top of the head itself is an Armor Connector, which is usually covered with a cap, and is an area where accessories such as the Scope Head could be attached. On the back of the head is the feed for B-DaBalls, to which Magazine Armor could be equipped, to increase the B-Daman's loading capacity. A Large Capacity Magazine can also be attached to the back of the head and will also utilize the Armor Connector for extra grip on the B-Daman. The cap that usually covers the Armor Connector is necessary for keeping the two upper body pieces joined together. Zero Arms The Zero Arms are the places where the Wrist and Shoulder Armor can be equipped, by means of a slot on the forearms and a peg on each shoulder respectively. Zero Foot Each Zero Foot has a slot on the instep area, where Foot Armor can be attached. They also have slots in the back where Heel Armor such as [[Rekuso|Rekuso's Dragon Claws]] can be fitted in for extra rearward stability. The Zero Foot alone also helps keeps the two lower body pieces joined together. Main Frame and Core The back of the skeleton comes in one piece. An upper body piece (where the rest of the Zero Head is molded to) attaches to the top half and forms the pegs where the Zero Arms can be attached to as well as forming the top half of the Core. These pieces are held in place by the Armor Connector cap at the top of the Zero Head and adding the Zero Arms to their pegs. A lower body piece attaches to the bottom half of the back piece and forms the pegs where the Zero Foot components can be attached to as well as forming the lower half of the core. These pieces are held together when the Zero Foot components are added. The front of the Core can now allow for Barrel attachments (such as [[Bakuso|Bakuso's Focus Barrel]]) to be added, utilizing slots either on the top half of the core, the bottom half of the core, or sometimes using both. The Core consists of; Basic Hold Parts A set of two standard Hold Parts, through which B-Dama are pushed through with the Basic Trigger to fire them. On the back of the Hold Parts are holes to which Wing Armor can be attached. Basic Trigger A Trigger of standard length (approx. 3.5cm), a simple plunger-type mechanism with a spring that pushes it out after it is depressed. It has an area on the back where Trigger Armor can be attached. Gallery Toyline 15902 small.jpg|''IBA Body'' with Exploding Puck 15903 small.jpg|''IBA Body'' with B-DaGoal 35548728-450x450-0-0 Hasbro Battle B Daman Target Challenge B Dabeast.jpg|''IBA Body'' in the B-DaBeast set Anime Iba_intro.png|B-DaBattling introduced in the first episode of Battle B-Daman. Trivia *The concept of B-Daman toys using removable armor pieces hearkens back to the early part of the Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden toyline. Category:B-Damans Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Zero System